


guilt

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem, fe fates, fe if, fire emblem:fates
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hoshido, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Nohr, Revelations, Violence, omg i finally write more leokumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *depictions is self harm*Takumi just can’t take it anymore.





	guilt

Takumi sat in the bathroom, sobs filling the room. The knife, covered in blood, was shakily held in his hand. The Hoshidan royals, his family, were pounding on the door, trying to get him to come out.  
They don’t love me, do they? They’re just trying to stop me from killing myself because I’m physically strong, because I’m a decent use in battle.  
But Im not strong. I keep failing and failing and it’s to their expense.  
Takumi was a well respected warrior within Hoshido and some parts of Nohr (The archer Niles had admired his work with the bow). But Takumi was never mentally strong enough to handle watching his siblings on the battlefield. They made him jealous.  
All Takumi wanted was to be accepted. Blindly enough, Takumi was obvious to the fact that he was accepted. Takumi was, indeed, blinded to the truth.  
His nightmares were the issue. Takumi always suffered from nightmares ever since his father died and Corrin was taken. Many assumed that it was just from anxiety, even if he was a small child.  
Takumi was a very fragile person, being shaken at the lightest of things. Usually he responded with aggressiveness, but this time he wasn’t.  
Takumi had to let it all out, through blood and tears. He had locked himself in the bathroom after being upset. The archer knew he wasn’t strong enough for this, couldn’t he go on?  
“Takumi.”  
The sliver haired boy looked at the door. The Nohrian’s had came to visit, hadn’t they? Takumi knew the voice. It was the voice of the second born prince of Nohr. The younger boy had admired the man, not being consumed by jealousy. Takumi felt something different when he was around Leo. He felt determined to change for him.  
“Leo...” Takumi realized how weak he was, drowning in his own pool of blood. Takumi felt dizzy all the sudden.  
“Please, open the door.”  
Click.  
Takumi wasn’t thinking when he did so, only thinking about Leo. The Hoshidan’s didn’t dare come in, but Leo did. Leo was accustomed to seeing blood spewed everywhere, that’s how he was raised.  
Takumi didn’t dare meet eyes with the dark prince, even as he crouched down.  
Takumi wasn’t accustomed to being touched by Leo at all, but he felt comfortable as Leo reached over to touch his arm.  
It was almost warm, and comforting. It hurt, but Takumi was too weak to pull away from his grasp. Leo’s cold eyes on Takumi’s cuts made everyone shiver. Takumi finally dared to look Leo in the eyes, seeing concern.  
Concern was rarely seen in the Nohrian until as of late, since King Garon thought of it as a weakness. It suited them, especially on Leo.  
”Sakura, come here.” Leo spoke, looking at the Hoshidan royals. Sakura shyly stepped forward, dear filling her eyes as she looked at her brother’s wounds. Takumi felt guilt, once again. Sakura worked in hospitals at times, but she rarely knew the patient personally. There’s a difference between knowing the person was attacked and knowing they purposely hurt themselves.  
“I don’t know if I can heal these wounds all the way...some are extremely deep...” Sakura quietly whispered, crouching down. Takumi and Leo watched as Sakura did her work, healing away. “That’s the best I can do, the rest need bandaged...” Sakura finished, but some cuts remained. Scars was one thing any healer couldn’t prevent. The scars that Takumi would have to live with forever, the scars that drove him crazy.  
Takumi couldn’t hardly handle the guilt, but he did nothing about it. He simply held his emotions in, in a unhealthy, toxic way.  
He held himself together, daring not to snap again like he had done.  
He did it for Leo, didn’t he? Takumi never realized how much he loved the other man until now.


End file.
